vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelic Buster
|-|Tear= |-|Angelic Buster= Summary Unlike most Nova, Tear was born without a tail, rendering her incapable of performing magic. Frustrated, she decided to become a warrior instead, but was tormented relentlessly by her peers for this decision as well as her handicap. Her only friends were Kyle and Velderoth, and the three formed the "Helisium Force" together and dreamed of heading into battle and freeing the capital city from the grasp of the tyrannical Magnus. One day while hanging out on the outskirts of Pantheon, the trio discover several of Magnus's followers who were trying to steal a relic that powered Pantheon's forcefield, the only thing keeping the Specter armies at bay. Velderoth went to get help while Kyle and Tear attempted to fight them off, only to be overwhelmed by the intruders' superior numbers. In a last ditch effort to foil their plans, Tear snatched the relic before they could, inadvertently fusing it to her arm before falling unconscious. When she came to she learned that Kyle had been chosen to become the next Kaiser and about the predicament with the relic. She later learns that the relic housed the soul of a powerful (but perverted) Ancient Nova Dragon named Eskalade, who offered her power in exchange for favors, to which he reluctantly agreed. As a result, Tear became the Idol of the Battlefield, Angelic Buster!. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Tear, Angelic Buster Origin: MapleStory Gender: Female Age: Mid-Late Teens by the end of her storyline Classification: Nova (Dragon-Human Hybrid), Pirate, Idol, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Soul Manipulation (Can see into and directly attack other's souls with various abilities), Limited Durability Negation, Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Expert Markswoman, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation (Can fire numerous beams and magical spotlights), Summoning (Can summon Eskalade's power along with that of the Ancient Nova Gods), Resistance to Status Effects and can shrug them off with sheer willpower, Can summon weapons out of thin air Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Helped to defeat Magnus, one of the strongest Black Mage Commanders, and his lieutenants even though Magnus's power was increased by Kaiserium at the time) Speed: Unknown (Helped to defeat Magnus, who killed fellow Black Mage Commander Guwaru before Luminous could react) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can wield a hammer larger than herself with relative ease) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Is on par with Kaiser and survived the same attacks as him, but is significantly less durable due to her lack of armor) Stamina: High (Fighting off a few hundred monsters is considered a daily chore in the MapleStory verse), she is unique in that she has no costs for any of her abilities, allowing her to continue firing without worrying about ability costs Range: Extended melee range with melee attacks; several dozen meters with shockwaves and projectiles Standard Equipment: Her Soul Shooter (Her primary weapon that shoots blasts from a "Soul Battery" and thus directly attacks the soul with several of her attacks and also bears the soul of the Ancient Nova Dragon Eskalade who can assist her with certain attacks) Intelligence: Tear is not particularly bookish and is somewhat childish and irritable, but bears a wealth of combat experience for her age and can easily keep pace with Kaiser. She is a capable marksman and can shoot down most targets with ease. She is also somewhat smarter than Kyle in matters outside of combat, as shown by her annoyance toward's Kyle's inability to notice her crush on him or the fact that she is Angelic Buster despite decisive evidence Weaknesses: She is somewhat irritable and impatient, her most powerful skills have cooldowns (which are exaggerated for gameplay purposes) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passive and Auxiliary Abilities *'Power Transfer:' Tear generates a barrier around herself that absorbs a significant portion of the damage she would normally take from attacks. This barrier can be enhanced with the use of the Iron Blossom skill, which further reinforces it and prevents knockback effects. *'Dragon Whistle:' Tear endures Eskalade's incessant advances to call upon more of his power, raising her firepower in the process. *'Star Gazer:' Tear borrows Eskalade's power to enhance her vision, allowing her to see into other peoples' souls to maximize damage and find all of her targets' weak points. *'Nova Warrior:' Tear invokes her pride as a Nova Warrior to temporarily up all of her parameters. *'Nova Temperance:' Tear shrugs off enemy status effects with sheer willpower, eliminating the effects of Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Poison, and other ailments. Attack Skills *'Heavenly Crash:' Tear summons an enormous hammer which she then smashes into the ground, squashing foes hit and sending others skyward with the shockwaves. *'Soul Seeker:' Tear sends out Soul Seeker orbs that home in on foes and attack the soul directly, bypassing any defenses or reflection abilities. She can also has a chance to spawn weaker orbs simply by attacking, allowing her to keep up an endless spray of projectiles. *'Celestial Roar:' Opens a gate from which Eskalade can poke his head out of, allowing him to blast foes with a powerful roar that shakes the very souls of its targets for high damage. *'Finale Ribbon:' Tear summons a multi-colored ribbon into her hands which she uses to whip all foes around her, dealing heavy damage and reducing the power of the victims' attacks. *'Soul Resonance:' Tear resonates with Eskalade's soul, unleashing a torrent of energy that creates a cyclone around her, drawing foes in and buffeting them with repeated attacks before unleashing the pent up energy as a powerful explosion. *'Trinity:' Tear condenses Eskalade's power into a series of powerful lasers that temporarily lower the target's defenses and ramping up Trinity's power with each hit, stacking up to three times. Hyper Skill *'Final Contract:' Tear invokes the full power of her contract with Eskalade, greatly increasing it virtually impossible for her to succumb to status effects and halving the damage taken from elemental attacks. In addition, her ability to land critical blows greatly increases. *'Supreme Supernova:' Her most powerful attack, she generates a black hole-esque singularity that sucks foes in and damages them for as long as the singularity remains. *'Energy Burst:' Tear summons a star-shaped bubble of energy that she can detonate at any time. However, she can bolster its power by allowing the residual energy from her Soul Battery attacks to seep into it, resulting in a catastrophic explosion when sufficiently charged. *'Spotlight:' Tear creates three magical spotlights that follow her every move, continuously damaging foes caught in their beams while raising her own resistance to status effects as well has her overall power while she's center-stage. *'Pantheon:' Tear summons the power of the Ancient Nova Gods to smite her foes and receive their blessings, dealing massive damage to all enemies before allowing her to ignore death a single time and continue fighting. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dragons Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pirates Category:Idols Category:Gravity Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 6